The Leaving Side of Max
by Kaila.Nicole
Summary: I had never seen it before. I must have missed it in my deep looks into her eyes. Only Max and I shared the knowing. The knowing that could tear apart our whole Flock within a moment's notice. The other side of Max. FAX


**AN: I have no idea what this story is about. LOL.**

**I haven't even thought of a plot.**

**I'm just… fuming and I figured writing was an easy way to pass the time- even though I should be cleaning my room.**

She turned to me, in the line of Starbucks, and asked what I wanted.

That's when I first saw it.

The leaving side of Max.

I was speechless for a moment and during that time my ears tuned in to the music behind me.

What was just a dull background roar was now blaring inside my head.

_In the light of the sun, is there anyone? Oh, it has begun..._

"Fang?" She waved her hand in front of my face, causing my senses to come back.

"Huh?" I muttered, the song continuing.

Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed 

"What do you want?" She tapped her foot and her eyes narrowed.

Had those eyes cried the nights we had all fallen asleep while she took first watch?

"Uh… a mocha cappuccino," I quietly answered and backed off while Nudge and Gazzy were interrogated.

_This world you must've crossed... you said..._

Max had crossed this world many times.

You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah 

She's right. No one knows her.

Besides me.

She said 

_You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... oh yeah_

Right again, Max. I haven't worn your chains.

It might be nice if I held them once, wouldn't it? That way you wouldn't have to worry so much.

She crossed in front of me- giving me a weird glance- before grabbing a couple napkins as the younger kids pointed at different pastries they wanted.

Max just nodded, sighing, and I could see that flash in her eyes again.

_Essential yet appealed, carry all your thoughts across an open field_

We all seated ourselves around a table in the back of the café, anxious to get away from all the noise and people.

_When flowers gaze at you... they're not the only ones who cry_

My eyes found hers again, zoning in on the reflection of myself in them.

Those eyes had cried before. I could tell.

Not because of a scraped knee, a broken arm- no, Max didn't cry about those things.

_When they see you, you said..._

More like where we were going in life, if we had enough money to live on, when one of us would just drop dead, and so on.

And maybe just another question.

You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah 

The song played on, Max unknowingly telling me her heart through those eyes as she handed out our drinks.

Her eyes sweeped across mine and her mouth formed a word behind her cracked lips.

_She said_

What?

_You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... oh yeah_

Before I could speak- to tell her that I understood, that I wanted her to know that, and that I could help her- Gazzy started bombarding her with complaints about his muffin.

Angel had knocked over her hot chocolate and was crying because it had dumped all over Celeste.

Nudge was just being Nudge, chatting about the different pictures on the walls and asking Max if we could buy some to take home.

Iggy was flicking paper wads at everyone else, causing a couple people to look in antagonism and attract attention to our table.

_She said I think I'll go to Boston..._

No, Max. What are you doing?

I watched as Max rose, slamming her drink onto the table so that it splashed everywhere.

Faces and heads turned, glancing around to find the source.

I think I'll start a new life 

Max jumped over Nudge and sped off towards the door.

The kids started chasing after her, questions at hand, and Iggy was just now being notified by Gazzy what had happened.

_I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name_

"Max!" I yelled, unleashing my wings once I was outside and chasing after my broken friend.

_I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather_

The music seemed louder than ever, blaring inside both of our heads now.

That's when I understood it, as I was just mere inches behind Max's blonde head.

_I think I'll get a lover and fly em out to Spain…_

Max had heard the song too

And she was thinking the exact same thing I was.

_I think I'll go to Boston_

"NO!" I cried, snapping out my arm to catch hers as I hauled her back into my arms.

That word appeared on her lips again.

What?

But she never got to ask it.

I covered my mouth with hers, letting her know that she couldn't listen to that horrible song.

_I think that I'm just tired_

I broke us apart, whispering,

"Then sleep."

She shook her head, starting to leave again, but I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist.

_I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind..._

"We'll go somewhere else. I'll take care of the kids," I promised and still Max had that same look in her eyes.

_I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset_

"I'll take you to the east coast. Anywhere but here."

_I hear it's nice in the summer, some snow would be nice... oh yeah_

"I agree. How does Tennessee sound?"

_You don't know me, you don't even care..._

"I do, care, Max. More than you'll ever know."

We stood together, overlooking the city on a tall building in the middle of California, contemplating.

The kids had left us alone, finding out that Max was not really leaving.

She just needed a rest.

That was all.

_Boston... where no one knows my name... yeah_

"Fang…" It was her turn to speak, as my eyes let her, but she stopped.

_Where no one knows my name..._

"I can't," She blurted out.

"Can't?" I asked and watched as she slid away from my touch.

_Where no one knows my name..._

"Stay… here," She was sobbing now and was turning away.

Which meant I wouldn't see those eyes again.

_Yeah Boston..._

"With you," Max finished and I felt a blow to my chest.

Wait, no, it was a little higher.

More like my heart.

_Where no one knows my name_

Unleashing her wings, she left me with a word on my lips.

That single word I wished she had asked all along, that way I could have told her, when I had noticed her dragging her feet or flying with no momentum.

No spirit, no thirst, no courage to continue to the next town.

Well… I knew what town she was headed to now.

_Yeah Boston... _

She unsnapped her wings and shot off.

_You don't know me, you don't even care..._

And that's when I knew this was the first and only time I'd ever see it.

The leaving side of Max.

**AN: There we goes! Just something I came up with, totally unknowingly! YAY FOR UNKNOWINGLY!**

**Hey, guess what you should do?**

**Go to seventeen dot com and find the thing where you sign up for a non-abusive relationship campaign.**

**If they get enough signatures, they'll be able to make a commercial and put it in all schools across the nation.**

**SO REVIEW AND SIGN THE PETITION!!!!**

**Peas?**


End file.
